The invention relates first to a process for transferring material cut in transverse strips and located on an exit zone of an apparatus for the cutting of stacked sheet-like material to an entry zone of the apparatus for the purpose of cutting this material into longitudinal strips, the apparatus having a cutting table with a table surface possessing a work zone, above which a cutting knife and a press bar are located, behind which is the entry zone for receiving the material to be cut and in front of which is the exit zone for receiving the cut material, and an advance device assigned to the entry zone being provided for the material to be cut.
It is known, for the subsequent longitudinal cutting of material cut in transverse strips, to rotate this through 90.degree. on the exit zone, so that the cut transverse strips are now longitudinally orientated, and thereafter to press the material back over the work zone, that is to say through under the cutting knife and press bar and onto the entry zone, in order subsequently to instigate once again the mechanical cutting operation, in which, for the purpose of the next item cuts, the advance device advances the material located on the entry zone into the region of the work zone where the cuts are made by means of the cutting knife at specific item intervals. Apart from the fact that the stack of cutting material conventionally present in cuboid form has hitherto been pushed back manually and a considerable expenditure of force is required for this, the attendant is additionally endangered because he has to work constantly in the region of the cutting knife and of the press bar. Quite apart from this, the attendant has to align the material to be cut with the entry zone from the exit zone, and therefore the aligning operation becomes extremely complicated.
The object of the present invention is first to provide a process which allows a work flow during the longitudinal cutting of stacked sheet-like material after it has been cut transversally.